But was it just an illusion?
by VinylCrown
Summary: -Me duele la cabeza cada vez que la veo. Mi corazón se acelera como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, me dan ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra un poste, pero al mismo tiempo quiero abrazarla y protegerla, besarla hasta morir por falta de oxígeno... Estar con ella para siempre. ¿Qué me pasa doctora?- La psicologa sonrió y cerró la libreta - Estas enamorada, eso es lo que pasa.


_Buenas 3. Soy VinylCrown y este será mi primer fic largo para este fandom uwu. Hace como medio año caí en el idol hell y no puedo escapar (?) Así que decidí contribuir con la causa (?) con esta historia que se me ocurrió hace poco~_

 _Será un NicoMaki con NozoEli y KotoUmi de lado. Habrán menciones de RinPana y de TsubaHono y de EreAnju, quizás. Será un tanto slowburn asi que no esperen ver a Maki serruchando en el tercer capítulo o algo asi (?)._

 _Sin nada más que decir, disfruten :3_

 _Love Live no me pertenece._

 _"Maki, acabo de terminar con mi novio y necesito el apoyo moral de mi mejor amiga"._

Me llamo Maki. Nishikino Maki.

 _"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Dile a Umi, sabes que no soy buena con estas cosas"_

 _"Maki, eres muy joven para ser así de cruel :("_

Tengo 19 años y estoy en el primer año de la universidad.

 _"¿Que te he dicho sobre los emoticones? Sabes que me molestan."_

 _"Maki :(((((("_

Estudio medicina y... ya no sé que más decir sobre mí.

 _"Ugh, está bien. ¡Pero basta de emoticones!_

 _"¡Genial! Te estaré esperando donde siempre"_

Maldita Eli, ¡No es mi culpa que cambies de novio cada semana! ¿No podía ir mejor con Umi o yo que sé, con Hanayo?

Suspiro mientras guardo mi telefono en mi bolsillo. Me levanto con pereza de mi querido, amado sofá, me pongo un abrigo para salir. Hoy es sábado, mi sábado de flojera, y esta maldita rusa quiere que vaya a escucharla desahogarse de sus ex-novios.

De verdad, no sé como terminé siendo amiga de esa tonta.

Eli Ayase... medio rusa por parte de su familia. Es rubia, tiene 21 años, estudia administración, en sus tiempos libres trabaja como modelo... Tampoco sé que más decir de ella. La conocí cuando eramos niñas, sus padres y los míos eran compañeros de negocios y no tuvieron una mejor idea que juntarnos para jugar. Tan solo no contaron con el hecho de que sus hijas fueran unas inútiles, socialmente hablando.

Basicamente Eli fue mi primer amiga. Oh bueno, más o menos. No sé como no terminamos matándonos la una a la otra, pero al final resultamos siendo amigas. Buenas amigas.

Pero no sé que tan buena amiga debo ser para hacerle caso en todos sus caprichos. '¡Maki acompañame esto! ¡Maki ayudame en aquello!'

Luego de Eli, esta Umi. Cabello azulado, 20 años, alta... estudia literatura. A ella la conocí en secundaria, exactamente en una biblioteca, aunque era un año mayor que yo. Fue una graciosa historia, y al principio no nos llevamos muy bien. Bueno, después de todo le tiré un libro en la cara cuando me dijo que no tenían cierto libro. Pero dejando eso de lado, ahora si nos llevamos bien. O eso supongo.

Después de esas dos, que podría decirse que son mis mejores amigas, están Hanayo y Rin. Son un poco extrañas, las conocí hace poco, tenían la insistencia de querer ser mis amigas. Y luego de tanta creo que terminaron convenciendome. De todas formas son buenas chicas, raras, pero buenas chicas al fin y al cabo.

Y ya. Ya no tengo más amigas. Digo, creo haber dicho ya que soy un desastre social. De hecho, tengo más amigas de las que quisiera, en realidad.

 _"Maki, estás tardando demasiado :("_

Ruedo los ojos al leer el mensaje y lo cierro sin darle una respuesta. De todas formas ya llegué a la cafetería donde nos ibamos a reunir.

─ Maki, gracias por venir. ─ me dice Eli levantandose de su asiento para abrazarme. Yo solo le alzo una ceja y con incomodidad le devuelvo el abrazo. Ella bien sabe que no me gustan las muestras de afecto, pero de todas formas me abraza.

─ ¿Tengo opción? ─ pregunto con ironía mientras tomo asiento al lado de Umi. Si ya estaba ella ¿¡por qué me llamó a mí?! ─ Hola, Umi. ─ la saludo con tranquilidad.

─ Hey, Maki. ─ me dice la peliazul, bebiendo de su taza.

─ Bien, ya que estamos todas reunidas, quiero hablarles sobre mis planes para esta noche. ─ dijo Eli con su típica sonrisa de 'planeo algo'. Y conociendola, no es nada bueno.

─ ¿Qué? ¿No nos ibas a llorar porque te dejó tu novio? ─ pregunté, confundida.

─ Jajaja, no. ─ rió falsamente. ─ Tan solo estoy... cansada, de sufrir tanto por chicos que no valen la pena. ─ empezó a decir con dramatismo. Tanto Umi como yo rodamos los ojos. ─ Y solo quería divertirme. Junto a mis pésimas mejores amigas. ─ Nos miró algo enojada, remarcando lo último.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes en mente? ─ preguntó Umi.

─ Vayamos de cacería esta noche. ─ sonrió macabramente. Umi y yo intercambiamos miradas, con temor. ─ De todas formas, Umi, nuestra querida niña Maki está falta de macho desde hace un buen tiempo. ─ dice exageradamente mientras me abraza el hombro. Inmediatamente la separó de mí, con molestia. ─ Hay que conseguirle un hombre, quizás así se le quite lo amargada ─ dijo y entonces empezó a reirse.

─ ¡De ninguna manera! ─ exclamo yo y Umi se une a sus risas. ─ ¡N-No estoy falta de macho, idiota! ─ le digo, sintiendo un rubor coloreando mi rostro. ¡Es su culpa por ser tan tonta! ─ Como sea, iré por un café. ─ digo levantandome estrepitosamente de la mesa, yendo hacía la caja de la cafetería.

De verdad, necesito conseguirme amigos nuevos.

O en su defecto, no tener ninguno. Con tal de que no me molesten como lo hacen Umi y Eli. Sobretodo la última.

─ Hola, bienvenida a la cafetería Takahashi. ¿Puedo tomar su orden? ─ me sonríe la barista. Su cabello morado me llama la atención... ¿Será tintado o natural? Ultimamente hay muchas chicas con el cabello de colores.

─ Deme un frozen capuccino, por favor. ─

─ Ara~, podrías tratar de pedirmelo más amablemente... ─ dijo la camarera y yo la miré con molestia. ─ Vale, vale. Está bien. No te reclamaré porque eres tan linda. ─ murmuró y se fue a prepararme la bebida.

Ignoré su comentario y empecé a sacar el dinero para pagarle. Cuando terminé buscarlo, ya estaba listo el capuccino y sobre la barra.

Le pasé el dinero pero ella negó con la cabeza. ─ Anda, la casa invita. ─ dijo, sonriente. ─ Algo me dice que eres una chica muy especial. ─ terminó guiñandome un ojo, para después pasarme la bebida a la mano.

La miré con extrañeza pero al final me crucé de hombros. Bueno, café gratis. Quizás este día es mi día de suerte.

Tan solo di dos pasos con la bebida en mano cuando me estrellé con alguien. Nop, definitvamente no es mi día.

─ ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ─ le grité a quien sea que chocó conmigo. Bajé un poco la mirada y me encontré con una chica pelinegra, con la misma bata azulada que la barista.

─ ¿Qué qué me pasa? ¡¿Qué te pasa a tí?! ─ me gritó de vuelta la chica mientras veía con asco y sorpresa el café regado sobre su ropa.

─ ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Tú apareciste de repente y chocaste conmigo! ─

─ ¿Qué no hiciste nada? ¡Me regaste tu maldito café encima! ─

─ Nicocchi, no es bueno gritarle a los clientes. ─ dijo la barista, con una sonrisita en su rostro.

─ ¡Tú callate Nozomi! Esta idiota me ha arruinado la bata. ¡A penas la conseguí hoy!

─ ¡¿A quién llamas idiota?! ─

─ ¡Pues claro que a ti! ─

Las dos nos miramos con furia. ¡Maldita enana! Tengo ganas de golpearla. ¿Quién se cree que es como para gritarme de esa manera? ¡Fue su culpa!

─ Maki, ¿qué sucede aquí? ─ de la nada, llegaron Umi y Eli, quienes me miran con preocupación. Suelto un suspiro, tratando de calmar un poco mi enojo.

─ Esa... Esa niña de ahí me empezó a gritar de la nada. ─ le expliqué inflando las mejillas. ¡Estoy tan molesta ahora mismo!

─ ¡¿Cómo que niña?! ¡Te voy a...! ─ la chica no pudo terminar su oración, pues la pelimorada se la llevó a rastras hacia quien sabe donde.

─ Disculpen a Nicocchi, esta de malhumor hoy. ─ explicó la barista, sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro.

─ No es nada, perdonen ustedes a Maki, no sé que le sucede. ─ bufó Eli, mirando a la chica... se estan mirando demasiado

─ ¡Yo no tengo nada! Fue su culpa ─ dije finalmente y rompí el pequeño silencio, cruzandome de brazos.

Tanto Umi como Eli solo me miraron con desaprobación. Después de que ellas me obligaran a disculparme con la camarera de ojos turquesas por 'las molestias causadas', nos fuimos de allí.

─ En serio Maki, ¿qué te pasa? No sueles ser tan agresiva. ─ musitó la rubia con preocupación. Yo solo me crucé de hombros. A mi no me pasa nada. ─ Como sea. Chicas, no olviden el plan de esta noche. Iremos a una discoteca. ─ esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

─ Nos vemos más tarde. ─ se despidió Umi.

Al final todas nos dijimos adios y cada una fue a lo suyo. Eli supongo que a sus clases de danza, Umi quién sabe donde se metió.

Yo no tenía nada que hacer, y como estaba demasiado aburrida como para devolverme a mi apartamento, me fui a dar un pequeño paseo.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, sin tener un rumbo alguno. Tan solo quería disfrutar del bullicio de la ciudad, del hermoso clima que hacía hoy.

No estoy muy segura de como fue que pasó, pero terminé en el parque de la ciudad. Tampoco es como si me quejara. Amo este parque, era el único escape que tenía cuando era niña. Un escape de las responsabilidades, de la presión de la sociedad, de de mis padres. De la perfección.

Después de todo, como decía mi papá. ''Un Nishikino no falla jamás.''

Con desgana me senté en el suelo, apoyandome contra el tronco de un árbol. Miraba hacia el cielo, notaba a los niños jugando por ahí y me deleitaba con el sonido que hacían los pájaros, con el ruido de la naturaleza.

─ _Vete preparando, Maki._ había dicho mi padre. _En unas semanas más, conocerás a tu prometido._ dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero manteniendo su usual seriedad.

Gruñí con molestia, ocultando mi rostro tras el dorso de mi mano. Lo había hecho todo. Hice todo lo que alguna vez pudieron esperar de mi... Tomé las clases de piano, mantuve un promedio perfecto en el colegio, escogí la carrera de medicinas, hice todo eso por ellos.

Pero casarme... eso es otra cosa.

Bufé sin ganas de hacer nada. ¡Solo tengo 19 años! No quiero casarme todavía... No quiero casarme jamás. No voy a enamorarme nunca, por lo que no voy a casarme nunca.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, acomodandome contra la madera del árbol. Ojalá todo fuese un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual pueda despertar.

(...)

 _"Sonna ni ne nai wakatte yo"_

¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es ese sonido?

 _"Me no mae ni ite mo watashi kara wa mou tooi hito"_

Alguien... ¿Alguien está cantando?

 _"Kotoba yori fureta yubi no atsusa shinjiteta no ni"_

¿Eh? ¿Cuando se hizo de tarde? ...

Wow, que voz tan bonita... Es una voz fuera de lo común. Es melodiosa pero un poco infantil, suena hasta un poco nasal, pero nadie nega lo bonita que suena esta canción con su voz.

 _"Sokkenai koe de sayonara nande sa...?"_

Abro los ojos con lentitud. La música me tiene tan... relajada. Es tan suave y bonita que me dan ganas de escucharla por toda la eternidad. Me levanto lentamente del suelo y voy siguiendo a esa voz, necesito oirla más de cerca.

 _"Dare yori mo kimi o shitteiru to omotteta yo"_

Camino guiandome del sonido de la ligera guitarra que acompaña esa voz en la melodía. No tardo en encontrar una pequeña multitud rodeando a la dueña de la dulce voz, todos parecen disfrutar de la canción tanto como yo.

 _"Sakkaku shiteta?_

Me quedo junto al público completamente paralizada, viendo con asombro y algo de admiración a la cantante. Noto como hay un pequeño sombrero a su lado donde las personas llegan, le tiran algo de dinero y luego se van. Que idiotas. ¿Por qué se van si no ha terminado de cantar? Van perderse el resto de la canción.

 _"Sou nanda ne... ano hi no futari e... modoritai..."_

Estoy completamente hipnotizada con los ojos carmesí del músico. La melodía llega a mis oídos, su voz transmite tranquilidad y sosiego a todo mi cuerpo, pero yo no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos rojizos. Es como si me tuviera hechizada... con su música.

La canción termina con un último acorde de la guitarra y no se hacen esperar los aplausos del pequeño público que reunió la cantante. No eran muchas personas, pero si había que darle sus reconocimientos al músico. Todos terminaron de aplaudir para darle un poco de dinero a la chica, quien no para de agradecer y sonreír a cualquiera que se le acerque.

Me dirijo hacia ella timidamente con un billete en mano. No es tanto, o al menos para mí, pero de verdad lo vale. Esta chica en realidad canta muy bien.

Me le quedo viendo cuando estamos suficientemente cerca como para que me note, y ella me devuelve la mirada, igual de atontada que yo. Sus ojos escarlata se clavan en los míos violetas, y es entonces cuando presiento que ya la he visto antes.

─ No puede ser, ¿tú? ¿En serio? ─ cuestiona irónica, mientras me molesta.

Yo reaccionó un poco más tarde que ella.

─ Tú... ¡Eres la enana del café! ─ le grito dandome cuenta de quien es.

─ ¡¿Enana?! ─ Dice frunciendo el ceño con fastidio. ─ ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ─ me pregunta, furiosa.

─ ¡A ti que te importa! ─ le respondo con el mismo enojo que ella. ¿Quién se cree esta chica?

─ ¡Tu...! ─ se calla al notar el billete en mi mano. Yo me sonrojo un poco al notar su insistente mirada. ─ ¡Vaya! Quién diría que un molesto tomate como tú, reconocería el verdadero talento. ─ me sonríe con arrogancia.

─ ¡N-No es lo que crees, tonta! ─

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces que hacías hace un momento? Te note ahí, mirando embobada como la grandiosa idol Nico-nii cantaba ─ mencionó la pelinegra con orgullo.

─ ¡Eso no es cierto! ─ le respondí con un profundo rubor de vergüenza en el rostro.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ preguntó, viendo el billete entre mis dedos, expectante.

─ Y-Yo... Tú... ─ la mire avergonzada, sin saber muy bien que decir. ¡Maldita enana! ─ ¡Tú no lo mereces! ─ grité, guardando el dinero en mi bolsillo.

─ ¿Perdón? ─ cuestionó obviamente ofendida ante mis acciones. Ja, como si me importará...

─ Tú no te mereces este dinero, así que no lo te lo daré. ─

─ ¡¿Y por qué dices que no lo merezco?! ─

─ ¡Por que no y punto! ─

─ ¡Dame una buena razón, maldita niña tomate! ─

¿Tomate? ¿¡Qué clase de insulto es ese?! ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido!

De repente noto como ya no está el público rodeandola, pero sí hay una que otra mirada curiosa viendonos pelear. Me sonrojo al notar las miradas.

─ ¡Argh! ¡Que molesta eres! ─ le grité, sintiendo mis mejillas acalorandose. ─ Me largo de aquí. ─ dije, mirando la hora en mi reloj de mano. ─ Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir con una niñata infantil como tú. ─

Y me largué de allí, ignorando los gritos y reclamos de la pelinegra. Pf, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que discutir con una imbécil como ella.


End file.
